


take a break, love

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Marriage, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Angie forces Miu to take a break. Tsumugi's also there.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie/Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	take a break, love

"Shut up." Miu left off the usual insult she gave her short wife. Goggles sat over her eyes as she worked on her newest invention, a device to help people do paperwork in their sleep. It sounded small, but she knew it would help office workers all over the world. And Angie kept interrupting her, asking her to go to bed over and over. Didn't she know how much time was wasted sleeping?

"Oh, but it is a night of celebration! We are all home for once!" Miu glanced at the paint splatters littering Angie's yellow coat she still wore. She knew it was rare for them all to be home at once, but she was so busy. As soon as Miu put down her tool to pick up another, Angie latched onto her arm, restricting her from continuing.

"Let go you fucker!" Miu tried to pull her arm away, Angie keeping a tight grip on her.

"Oh please Miu! Just one night! It's as Atua says, y'know." Miu groaned and took off her goggles, setting her workshop up so nothing exploded while she was gone before letting Angie pull her to the bedroom. Tsumugi sat on the bed, reading some manga with her hair messy and cut to her shoulders. Oh how different she looked every time she came back from a con.

Miu herself had her hair cut short, finding that it was easier to work when her bangs weren't in her eyes. Angie's hair was long and wild, not having been brushed in a long time, too many tangles riddled in her mane of hair to tie it into pigtails.

Tsumugi smiled as they entered, setting her reading glasses on the nightstand so they weren't broken by Angie's hyper personality. She only had a t-shirt on, a pair of sweatpants covering her lower half. Angie stripped herself of her coat, revealing the shorts she'd stolen from Miu and the Blue Exorcist t-shirt she'd taken from Tsumugi. The sight made the cosplayer laugh softly and the inventor scowl.

The inventor herself took off her work jacket, hanging it on a hook on the door. She took off the rest of her clothes, preferring to sleep naked, a fact her wives had already gotten used to. It didn't mean they appreciated her body any less, Tsumugi even providing a small whistle as Miu stripped.

Miu climbed into bed beside the cosplayer, laying her head against a pillow as Angie made quick work using Miu's chest as a pillow. As annoying as Angie could be, Miu still thought she was adorable when she laid on top of her. Tsumugi tended to simply lay next to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and cuddling against her side. 

Miu wanted this every day. If only they weren't travelling every where, if they only stayed home more. As much as she wanted to work on her invention, this was more important. Angie and Tsumugi were more important than anything.


End file.
